1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for removing heat from an electronic device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which can more effectively use an airflow generated by a fan to improve heat dissipation capacity thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature is greatly increased. It is desired to dissipate the heat quickly, by using, for example, a heat dissipation device attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
Conventionally, a related heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fan. The heat sink can be mounted in contact with a CPU inside a computer. The fan is usually positioned on the heat sink and generates a high-pressured airflow blowing downwards into the heat sink, causing the heat to be dissipated into the surroundings. The heat sink comprises a cylinder-shaped central core and a plurality of fins radially extending outwardly from the central core. The fan is mounted above the heat sink via a fan bracket buckled to a top portion of the heat sink. The fan draws outside cooling air downwardly into the heat sink. Due to the fins being configured extending radially, airflow generated by the fan is dispersed out of the fins along various directions of the fins before reaching a bottom portion of the heat sink where large amounts of heat accumulate. Thus, the related heat dissipation device has a low heat-dissipating efficiency. In other situations, a fan duct can be mounted to the heat sink; thus, more airflow from the fan can be guided to the bottom portion of the heat sink. However, it is expensive to manufacture and mount the fan duct to the heat sink.